Danganronpa: After IF
by reebellion
Summary: The 78th class managed to escape from the killing game. Now with Mukuro Ikusaba at their side, they will try to stop The Tragedy once and for all. How will this change future events? What happens after Danganronpa IF?


**This story contains spoilers from DRIF, DR1, DR2, DR3 and DR0**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Red sky.

A city in ruins.

The world engulfed in flames.

That's the landscape in front of the 78th class. As they stood behind the opened door of Hope's Peak Academy, everyone looked at the horrendous sight with shocked expressions. It was worse than they had imagined.

"So it was true after all..." Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, exclaimed this as he examined his surroundings.

"Not only that, it's even worse." The Ultimate Gambler, Celeste Ludenberg, added to his statement.

"M-maybe we should have s-stayed-" Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, was terrified, his full body trembling.

"Oh my Goood, this looks like the world from Zombie Smasher 3!" Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, exclaimed both scared and excited.

"Could you shut the hell up!?" The voice of Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, managed to keep his classmates quiet.

"M-maybe we s-should had l-left those t-two b-behind" Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, looked at them with disgust.

"If we had stayed, the mastermind would have found a way to start the killing game again. The best choice was to leave." Calmly, Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, explained the situation. This appeared to calm Hagakure a little.

"I-it's getting h-hard to breathe..." Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming pro, exclaimed with concern as she coughed.

"It looks like the air really is that polluted. We should find shelter before we start getting sick" Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist agreed with her friend as she gave Aoi a handkerchief.

"Will we really be able to find shelter...?" The Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki asked shyly.

"Man, this is a fucking mess..." The Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata, exclaimed hopelessly.

"Hey Leon! That kind of language is not welcome in a school environment!" Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass, scolded his classmate.

"My friends..." Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation, looked like she was about to cry.

"It's okay, Sayaka, they must be out here somewhere. We'll find them" Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky student, tried to comfort her.

The only one who kept her composure was the Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba. She had already seen this. After all, _she_ had caused it.

Watching this despair-induced world again made her think of her little sister. It was the first time she had been separated from Junko like that. Even though her face didn't show it, this thought made Mukuro a little nervous. She had followed Junko's orders all her life, always trying to satisfy her sister. Her life had revolved around her, since she always thought she was the only one who really understood Junko. But now that her little sister wasn't there, this was the first time she was doing something out of her own will. And even though Mukuro's ultimate goal was still related to Junko, the path to said goal was something Mukuro herself would have to take alone.

"Are you alright, Mukuro?" A voice snapped the Ultimate Soldier out of her thoughts.

She looked at her side and saw Makoto Naegi looking at her with concern.

"I-I'm okay, I was just thinking about something..." Mukuro looked away as she blushed a little. Her sister and Makoto were the only ones who could cause that kind of reaction.

"What is it-"

"Hey guys!"

Makoto was interrupted by the sound of a voice in the distance. As the students looked at the direction where the voice was coming from, they saw the silhouettes of two people walking towards them. As they got closer, they noticed the mysterious figures were wearing soldier uniforms.

Mukuro instinctively tensed up and started to get ready to fight. She knew they weren't remnants of Despair but, as a soldier, she always had to be ready. As she did this, she examined the faces of the soldiers, getting clearer every step they took. She realized one was a man and the other was a woman. but the strange thing was that they were...smiling.

"Don't take any other step!" Sakura exclaimed, putting herself in front of the students. "Who are you?" She demanded.

Surprisingly, even though they were carrying guns, the soldiers stopped.

"Oh, sorry if we scared you." The man said as he dropped the gun to the floor.

"Yeah, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to save you" The woman added.

 _"Save us?"_ Mukuro thought.

"Actually, we've been trying to save you for a while now, but the school was an impenetrable fortress. That damn Junko Enoshima protected this thing pretty well." The man said annoyed.

Mukuro flinched at the sound of her sister's name. They must have been watching the transmission of the killing game. That means they already knew who the mastermind was. That also meant they already knew who Mukuro was.

 _"They must hate me"_

"Who are you?" Byakuya repeated the question, still not totally convinced by their words.

"Oh yeah, sorry. You must not know about our organization but I'll explain it later. You'll have to trust us for know" The man said.

Mukuro noticed that the man was focused on Kyoko. She looked at the detective and saw that she had a confused look on her face. Even though Kyoko had her memories erased, it looked like they knew each other. At least he did.

At that moment, Mukuro remembered the man. She started to relax a bit. Even though she knew they would probably execute her, her classmates weren't in danger.

"I'm Miu Tohsaka" The woman introduced herself

"And I'm Koichi Kizakura. We're from The Future Foundation. Welcome back to the real world."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! This is a story I had started a few years ago but I was unable to continue it because I was too busy. Now that I have the time, I decided to start again. This is just a little prologue, I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review, I would like to know your opinion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa or any of the characters in it.**


End file.
